


Olicity One Shots/ Alternate/Missing Moments

by CaptainOlicity



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-18 21:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19342861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOlicity/pseuds/CaptainOlicity
Summary: Just some Olicity works and also different ways I would have liked to see some episodes done and missing moments. There may also be some Avalance in here like Felicity meeting Ava and stuff but just maybe.





	1. Wedding News Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> between LOT 6x08 and Arrow 6x09

“Please kiss your brides” is the last thing I hear Diggle say before I kiss my now husband. Oh my god, I have a husband. That is insane. I smile as Oliver tells me a joke, still with my eyes closed I hug him and laugh a little more. We pull apart to find Diggle smiling at us like a three-year-old and Iris and Barry hugging still.   
“You know guys, I’m sorry about intruding but hearing all the lovely things you guys had to say about each other just made something click for me about ya know wanting to be married”. I say as I grasp my hand on Oliver’s.   
“It’s ok, really,” Iris tells me.   
“We are just glad you to are happy,” Barry says, “and hey thanks dig”   
“No problem” Diggle replies as he bro hugs with Barry and me and Iris squeal hug. After we had said our goodbyes. I wrapped my arms around Oliver’s as we began to walk with Diggle right beside us.   
“Congrats guys,” Diggle says as he wraps his arms around my back.   
“Hey did you really mean what you said about and I quote, being the guy for the past six years that's been trying to keep Felicity and I together”. That makes me giggle knowing that John has been in full support of our relationship even when we didn’t even know we had feelings for each other.   
“Well I mean yeah man, you guys have no idea how alike you two are to an old married couple, I mean talk about bickering”   
“Hey,” I say as I whack John’s rib cage,   
“I’m just messing with you guys still congrats but have you thought of how you guys are going to tell someone that they have a stepmom now, and a sister in law”. Suddenly I stop and almost trip the two people holding on to me.   
”What if William doesn’t want me as a mom” I start to say, looking up at Oliver with panic in my eyes. “I mean not a mom, mom. I would never want to replace what Samantha had with William, but still, I mean I wasn’t even sure if he was 100% per cent ok with me moving in and now me being family is a lot. I mean it is a huge thing for me and I literally put myself in this situation I mean I asked you to marry me and I didn’t even think of what William would want, oh my god I am a horrible human being…..”   
“Felicity” Oliver practically yells, “Everything is going to be fine William loves you, he was so excited when I ask him if it was ok if you moved in, he thought that meant we were going to get married and he was excited about the thought of you being part of his family, I promise you everything is going to be fine. If you are worried about someone’s opinion I would think it would be Thea or your mother even”. Oliver says as he looks at me and I practically melt, I slump into his chest and mumble something about him being right and he laughs as he rubs circles on my back.   
“Come on guys, it’s been a long few days so let’s get you home,” Dig says as we all realise we are at the car. “Hey I will even drive”   
“Thanks, man,” Oliver says   
“Wait” I pipe up, and everyone turns to look at me. “Can we get rings first?”

 

We arrive back home in Star City the next day as husband and wife. We stop by Diggle’s place first before heading back to our apartment. We open the door to find an energetic Thea losing at a video game to William.   
“You know this video game is rigged” we hear Thea say   
“No speedy you are just bad at it,” Oliver says.   
“Ollie” Thea energetically yells before throwing herself in his arms   
“Ok, ok,” Oliver says but it all comes out muffled from a thrown Thea on Oliver. I giggle but stop when I notice William coming over to me.   
"Hey Fliss," William says, I look over at Oliver who is now trying to put Thea down but for a split-second, he catches my eye and sends me a wink. I smile and look over back at William.   
"Hey Will" I replied before being pulled into a hug. Awwwwwwww I internally scream, maybe this will be fine. William squeezes my torso and I wrap my arms around his back and am comforted by this young boys obviously taking to me.   
"Hey buddy" I hear Oliver say. I feel William remove himself from my grip and just like done to Oliver I had a squealing Thea flying to me.   
"You have to tell me everything about Iris and Barry's wedding," Thea says excitedly whilst grabbing onto my shoulders and shaking them   
"Well, it was memorable, to say the least," I replied and hear Oliver chuckle about my comment. Thea talks my ear off about something but my heads gone someplace else. I get pulled out of my thoughts by Oliver grabbing my hand and leading me over to the kitchen.   
"I told Thea and Will that I would make them dinner but first I was thinking we could tell them our news...."   
"What news" Wiliam interrupts   
"Umm well uhh" I start but thankfully get cut off by Thea  
"OMG ARE YOU PREGNANT" Thea yells "Omg yay I am going to be an Aunt, oh Will you will have a sibling this is great!"  
"Thea calm down" Oliver interrupts "Felicity is not pregnant but since you are all here well we have something to tell you guys" Oliver looks over to me and can see how nervous I am, but with the grasp of my hand he immediately calms me down.   
"Well the thing is, Oliver and I got married".


	2. The Wedding News part 2

“YOU DID WHAT” is all I heard for a good five minutes. Oliver had gone to talk to William who looked a little confused about everything that was happening and I was left to bear the wrath that was my new sister in law.   
“Why couldn’t I come” she would ask and I would respond with   
“It was sort of last minute there wasn’t time for people to come” and then Thea would sigh and say congratulations and then freak out again because she realised that she would have to plan the best wedding reception ever because of her missing the wedding. Thankfully Oliver and William finally came out of Wills room. I looked over at Oliver willingly and he just smiled and nodded. He took his hand off Williams hand which allowed him to run to me. I was bombarded by my now stepson and all I heard from him through the hug was thank you. My heart swelled with love.   
“So you are ok with me marrying your dad” I asked calmly   
“Yeah of course, I mean I knew it was going to happen eventually” that makes everyone laugh and me a bit emotional.   
“Thanks buddy” I respond and that was the end of our first night as a proper step mum but my troubles were far from over. Thea has put herself in charge of the wedding reception and had annoyingly called my mother which ended in lots of screams by her and her telling me that she was and I quote ‘proud that her baby girl found a man’.   
I mean shopping was fun, I took William with Thea and I because I wanted his input in my dress. He actually was the one to ask if he could come. I tried on heaps and heaps of dresses until William handed me one that he saw and thought I would like. And boy did I. I fell in love with it as soon as I put it on. It was perfect. It was sexy and beautiful and Thea squealed and cried when she saw me in it. That boy definitely has Thea’s knack for fashion we were all impressed when we heard William had picked the dress. Across the street from us was a tux fitting place where Ollie and Dig where getting tuxes in secret and once we were both done we agreed to meet for lunch then watch Will get his tux.   
When we arrived at the cafe I was greeted by a kiss on the cheek from Dig and one on the lips from Oliver. Oliver, William and myself got shoved in the small both space that was clearly made for two people but we were all so happy and in love it didn’t really matter all that much. We ate and shared food and I laughed and laughed until my stomach hurt and have never been more thankful for my husband. When we were all full we got up, paid the bill and left to get Will a tux. I walked hand in hand with Oliver the whole way and I didn’t let go of his for the rest of the outing. I must say that William looked darling in his tux. It was a little big and his bow tie was a tad lopsided but I listen to the inner mother in me and dragged Oliver up as I used my free hand to fix Williams bow tie. I patted his shoulders and in response got a thank you and a smile. Oliver just rolled his eyes at me as he pulled me back to the couch to let Thea take photos and that is the story of how we broke the news that Oliver and I were married.


End file.
